


Идеально

by Wildie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildie/pseuds/Wildie





	Идеально

Струи дождя по-осеннему холодные. И такие же по-осеннему частые и тяжелые.  
Одежда мгновенно промокает насквозь и неприятно липнет к телу, холодя кожу.  
Губы Чака обжигающе горячие. Они скользят по скуле, вниз к подбородку, и дальше по шее, оставляя пылающий след.  
И от этого контраста рвет крышу.  
Геркулес прикрывает глаза и откидывает голову, непроизвольно открывая горло. И зубы Чака тут же прикусывают кожу у кадыка, чтобы в следующую секунду провести горячим языком по следу укуса, словно извиняясь и желая слизнуть причиненную боль.  
Геркулес хочет оттолкнуть, остановить пока не поздно это безумие, но лишь сильнее сжимает руками чужие плечи, притягивает ближе.  
Чак собирает холодную, чуть горчащую влагу губами с его лица, невесомо касается век и целует в уголок рта. Пальцы Чака теребят пуговицы на его рубашке, но грубая ткань от воды становится тугой и неподатливой и те нехотя выскальзывают из петель.  
Геркулес смотрит на Чака из под полуопущенных век: мокрая челка прилипла ко лбу, и с потемневших волос вниз скатываются тяжелые тягучие капли дождя. Они падают на ресницы и Чак смешно их смаргивает. На его скулах горят алые пятна. Он вскидывает на Геркулеса взгляд и замирает.  
Герк проводит тыльной стороной руки по чуть колючей щеке и зарывается во влажные волосы пальцами. Сжимает отросшие пряди на затылке и тянет к себе, ближе. Прихватывает зубами, оттягивает нижнюю губу и проводит по ней языком.  
Чак коротко стонет-выдыхает ему в рот. Обхватывает рукой за шею. Не вырваться. И целует - жадно, отчаянно, глубоко. И Геркулес отвечает, не в силах больше противиться этому напору.  
За лесом рокочет, перекатывается громовой раскат. И сердце Геркулеса тоже грохочет тяжелыми раскатами в ушах. Где-то на краю сознания мелькает мысль, что дождь усиливается и гроза слишком близко. Нужно сделать всего лишь каких-то десять шагов до крыльца и хотя бы зайти под навес... Но ноги словно наливаются свинцом. Геркулес почти падает на мокрую траву, утягивая за собой Чака. Запах мокрой земли и травы смешивается с запахом тела и возбуждения. Чак наконец справляется с его рубашкой и тянет ее с плеч Геркулеса. Сам он лишь в джинсах и тонкой трикотажной футболке, которая сейчас намокла и прилипла к телу, как вторая кожа, обрисовав каждую мышцу, каждый мускул. Геркулесу кажется, что он еще ни разу не видел ничего красивее.  
Чак скользит жадным, голодным взглядом по его телу. Они уже видели друг друга обнаженными не раз и не два, но сейчас все по-другому. Слишком лично. Слишком запретно. И оттого еще более желанно. До звезд перед глазами, до спазмов в животе.  
Чак ведет раскрытыми ладонями от плеч к ребрам. Очерчивает пальцами каждый выступ, изучает. И снова вниз, по животу, пока не натыкается на преграду в виде пояса армейских штанов.  
У Геркулеса уже стоит до звона в ушах. Чак щурится и сжимает ладонь на выпирающем сквозь ткань штанов члене.  
А затем быстро, решительно, словно боясь, что они оба могут передумать, дергает за ремень, тянет вниз язычок молнии. Наслаждается ощущением крепкой плоти под пальцами. На мгновение отрывается от своего занятия. С удивительной прытью скидывает с себя джинсы и седлает бедра Геркулеса, крепко стискивая того ногами. Упирается своей задницей в твердо стоящий чужой член и рвано выдыхает. Они смотря друг на друга, впитывают взаимные эмоции, переплетают пальцы и кожей ощущают дрожь желания. Чак беззвучно шепчет одно единственное слово и прижимается губами к шраму слева на груди Геркулеса. Потом чуть сползает вниз и обводит языком ареолу соска.  
Герк сдавленно выпускает воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Скользит рукой под мокрую липкую футболку и ведет ладонью по позвоночнику вниз, стискивая пальцы до синяков на ягодице Чака.  
Чак выгибается в его руках. Отстраняется на мгновение. Смотрит пьяно, с поволокой в глазах сверху вниз и ухмыляется. Перехватывает руку Геркулеса, отводит ее в сторону, приподнимается на коленях и сам запускает пальцы себе между ягодиц. Гладит, ласкает, растягивает, ни на секунду не отводя шального взгляда от лица Герка. Зрачки у обоих расширены, оставляя лишь тонкую голубую кайму радужки вокруг.  
У Геркулеса Хэнсена стальная выдержка, но от этого вида он готов кончить, как подросток. Он старательно глубоко дышит носом, чтобы унять накатывающее волнами сильное возбуждение, и хрипло шепчет:  
\- Чак, не на...  
Влажные пальцы Чака прижимаются к его губам, не позволяя закончить фразу.  
Дождь пахнет полевыми цветами и хвоей. Пальцы Чака пахнут дождем. Геркулес ловит их губами. Обводит подушечки пальцев кончиком языка и целует ладонь, затем запястье.  
Чак что-то неразборчиво стонет-выдыхает. Обхватывает холодными мокрыми пальцами другой руки член Геркулеса, осторожно проводит большим пальцем по головке, размазывая выступившую смазку и дождевую воду, и направляет в себя.  
Он насаживается на член Геркулеса двумя короткими толчками и на мгновение замирает. А Герк больно прикусывает его запястья. Чак откидывает голову назад и начинает медленно двигаться. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. На Геркулеса он сейчас не смотрит. Зато тот смотрит на него, не может отвести взгляда и видит как судорожно бьется пульс на шее и перекатывается кадык, когда Чак делает вдох ртом и сглатывает дождевые капли.  
Этот неспешный ритм завораживает и сводит с ума. Мысли путаются и растекаются патокой. Но одна очень четко бьется в сознании. Герк убил бы любого, узнай, что кто-то смел прикасаться к Чаку до него. Кроме него. Потому что на самом деле Геркулес Хэнсен собственник. Потому что таким он не согласен делиться ни с кем. Потому что сама мысль о том, что к его мальчику прикасался кто-то еще - невыносима.  
Он делает глубокий вдох и проводит рукой по груди Чака, ловит открытой ладонью сильные мерные удары чужого сердца. Ведет вниз, оглаживает твердый пресс и наконец смыкает пальцы на члене. Чак судорожно вдыхает и сильнее сжимает его внутри.  
И Герк улыбается от накатывающего на него темного, тягучего, вязкого вожделения.  
Дрифт очень противоречивая штука. Он не оставляет тебе возможности оградиться, скрыть что-то от партнера, не оставляет права на секреты, обнажая и вытягивая все потаенное наружу. И одновременно позволяет быть честным, искренним открытым без слов.  
И Геркулес Хэнсен точно знает, что у Чака никогда никого не было до него. Девчонки не в счет. Все, что Чак знает и демонстрирует сейчас, не более чем тщательно изученная теоретическая информация. Он, Герк Хэнсен у него первый. И единственный. И он не намерен делиться. Только не Чаком.  
Чак интуитивно ловит перемену настроение Герка и неожиданно подается вперед, опираясь на руки по обе стороны от головы Геркулеса. Смотрит все тем же шальным, лихорадочно блестящим взглядом и хрипло выдыхает в самые губы:  
\- Готов к настоящему заезду? Или тебе нужен тайм-аут, старик?  
Геркулес издает рык. Надавливает на затылок, заставляя прижаться сильнее и яростно кусает чужие губы. Он ненавидит это "старик". И Чак это знает. И говорит специально. Провоцирует.  
На языке чуть солоновато от крови. Геркулес не знает от его или Чака, да это и не важно. Кожа Чака мокрая и гладкая под пальцами, когда Герк сжимает его бедра и с силой толкается внутрь. Приподнимает Чака над собой, выходя почти полностью, чтобы в следующий момент насадить на себя до основания. Чак всхлипывает и почти скулит на каждом новом толчке. Зажмуривается и кусает кровоточащую нижнюю губу.  
\- Смотри на меня, - выдыхает Герк, и не смотря на сдавливающее горло возбуждение, все равно получается как приказ. И Чак подчиняется.  
Распахивает, кажется, совершенно не видящие сейчас глаза, и с силой подается навстречу толчкам.  
Геркулесу кажется, что еще немного и его просто разорвет от бушующей внутри смеси возбуждения, желания обладать целиком без остатка, покорить себе, и щемящей нежности. Хочется целовать, ласкать, и одновременно слышать как Чак кричит от боли и удовольствия, услышать мольбы и стоны...  
Он сжимает ладонь на шее Чака, заставляет нагнуться и целует припухшие губы.  
Не сейчас. Не в первый раз. У них еще все это будет. Позже.  
Чак уже на грани и ему хватает этого простого прикосновения губ к губам, чтоб кончить с тихим всхлипом, утыкаясь Геркулесу в плечо. Живот обжигает горячая влага.  
Герк стискивает чужие бедра и еще несколько раз толкается в обмякшее тело, прежде чем его накрывает оргазмом.  
Говорят, у них двоих идеальный дрифт.  
Геркулес усмехается. Теперь он точно знает, что не только он.


End file.
